


密州出车（一）

by Bucai233



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucai233/pseuds/Bucai233
Summary: 在下会挽。7376车存档。





	密州出车（一）

　　#SCP-073/SCP-076年上注意  
　　#瞎jb乱写  
　　#OOC注意 我也不知道他们俩要怎么上床  
　　  
　　  
　　Here we go？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一小段极乐春宵。  
　　  
　　你可是我哥哥。  
　　我知道。我当然知道。  
　　  
　　他们不常有机会这么干，一般是因为大多数情况下亚伯都拒绝见到该隐。而现在，呃，算特殊情况。  
　　在海平面以下200米一下找不到什么适合的地方可以用来干点儿暧昧的事，但出于礼貌，工作人员还是选择绕开一小块区域，以免事后被杀人灭口。  
　　  
　　这种情况下亚伯是不会发出声音的。事实上两个人都很安静，只有布料摩擦时发出的沙沙声。就连呼吸都十分平稳，就像只是坐在一起喝杯茶一样。  
　　  
　　你他妈压到我的头发了。  
　　  
　　这算例外。  
　　  
　　抱歉。该隐松了点劲，好让亚伯把自己的头发弄出来。不好意思。语气里带着约炮一样的礼貌。  
　　  
　　之后的事情顺理成章，衣服该脱的脱，亚伯只穿了裤子，所以事情更加简单。鉴于上一次该隐忘了带凡士林——两人只有靠精液，磕磕绊绊地做到了最后，期间还差点赤身裸体地打了起来。  
　　要不是生理问题还没有解决。  
　　  
　　动作快点。  
　　心急吃不了热豆腐。  
　　带着凡士林的手指伸进来，冰凉的金属让人很不舒服。亚伯动了动身体，无声地对该隐的行为表示抗议。后者选择性忽略了弟弟的小动作，手指一张一合就找到了正确的地方。  
　　亚伯当然记得该隐说过前列腺是一小块栗子形状的软肉。高大的闪族男人身体开始颤抖，惊人的意志力让理智并未就此断线。紧接着该隐开始毫无章法地乱按，从尾椎骨窜上的细微电流让亚伯的大脑只剩下爆炸之后的空白。  
　　一切终于切入正题，亚伯不再那么抗拒该隐的吻。他凑上来舔舐亚伯身上的符号和图案，但总担心会搞得自己满嘴红色颜料。亚伯的手随意地放在该隐的肩上，就算有什么想法也得忍着，掐了他的脖子最终遭殃的也是自己。  
　　  
　　怎么了。  
　　……没有。  
　　  
　　该隐知道亚伯想说什么。此刻前者的手在他里面似乎可以弹出水声。多余的液体随着手指的进进出出被带出来。亚伯的呼吸在这一刻明显的重了起来。金属手指依旧没有温度，来来往往反而像个什么工具。该隐没有多耽搁，把手指抽出来时感到了阻力。他们早就不是磨合期的小崽子，所以不必再有什么煽情的话。  
　　  
　　我进去了。  
　　  
　　没有回应。  
　　  
　　该隐没有这个耐心等着亚伯转过弯来，反正我提醒过了，他心想。于是接下来他一鼓作气把自己全部塞进亚伯里面。后者被钝痛拉回现实，捏在该隐肩上的手瞬间收紧，同时自己的肩膀也疼得不轻。那双蓝眼睛，该隐以一个稳定的频率撞着他，每一下都又深又重。亚伯试图说一些不堪入耳的话来贬低该隐，但所有声音经过喉咙后都只剩下了一个音节。此刻以前发生了什么都不重要了，仇恨只在这种时候放过亚伯出门溜达一下。他咬咬牙，挣扎着吻了一下该隐的蓝眼睛。  
　　  
　　You deserve it.  
　　  
　　基本到后半段两人就只是机械地重复着活塞运动，进，出，进，出。亚伯死也不会让自己发出一点愧对于他的骄傲的声音。该隐的虎口套着亚伯的老二，手指擦过去，一切在这个瞬间都变白了。  
　　  
　　亚伯死死地盯着溅到腹部的精液，最终还是没有说话。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
